Séquelle  de notre vie commune
by Elaelle
Summary: Courtes séquelles sur la vie de Sasuke et Naruto se situant après obsession 2.
1. L'aménagement

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2. Je recopie et poste au fur et à mesure donc, vous aurez certainement tout ce soir. Sinon, demain matin.

* * *

_

_1 L'aménagement_

_Je pose le carton que je tiens entre mes mains avant d'essuyer la sueur qui perle à mon front. Ca y est, c'était le dernier. Je suis enfin...non, je devrais dire nous sommes enfin chez nous. D'accoord, c'est encore le bordel mais au moins, c'est chez nous._

_Je le regarde le nez plongé dans ses affaires à farfouiller. Il cherche je ne sais quoi et jette ce dont il n'a pas besoin par-dessus son épaule. Même pas une heure et déjà il commence à poser sa patte._

_Je souris en le voyant émerger, vaguement désorienté. Il est si beau, son sourire..._

_- Tu comptes ranger ? je demande._

_Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire niais._

_- Bien sûr ! C'est juste que je ne trouves plus le carton où j'ai mis mes vêtements._

_- Dans notre chambre, baka !_

_Il rougit avant d'hocher la tête. Dieu ce que j'aime quand il me regarde de cette façon, ses longs cils dissimulant à demi son regard bleu azur. _

_Je l'aime comme un fou..._

_- Bon ben, me reste plus qu'à ranger alors ! il me dit._

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus que je l'attire à moi et referme mes bras dans son dos._

_- Je suis heureux, dis-je simplement._

_Ses yeux reflètent son bohneur. Il me sourit encore avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Nos deux coeurs battent à l'unisson tandis que nos langues jouent une sarabande universelle. Je m'échauffe, je sens son désir contre ma cuisse, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Déjà mes mains se perdent sur ses hanches et relève son tee-shirt noir pour glisser sur sa peau. Il gémit dans ma bouche et je souris contre ses lèvres. J'aime ce son qui me donne l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui._

_- Arrête, me dit Naruto._

_Il me repousse et s'enfuit littéralement. Cours mon amour, tu ne m'échapperas pas ce soir. Puis je fais demi-tour et vais m'asseoir sur la terrasse qui jouxte au salon. Le jardin de notre propriété est immense, cadeau de mon père. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais dire. Peut-être parce que Naruto a su me ramener de l'enfer dans lequel j'évoluais...ou bien parce qu'il rend son fils heureux. Je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Naru, qu'il aime comme un fils._

_J'entend les grillons chanter. Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet, il fait chaud et le jardin embaume de milliers de fleurs. J'aime cette sensation de tranquillité inhérente à cet endroit._

_Nous sommes les heureux propriétaires d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise situé non loin de la ville. Nous avons laissé l'appartement à Gaara et Neji après que celui-ci ait réussi à se délivrer des pseudo fiançailles qu'avait orchestré sa garce de cousine, Hinata._

_Elle a finit dans un hopital psychiatrique après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Ses parents ont trouvés des milliers de photos de mon amour sur les murs de sa chambre, certaines parsemés de son sang. Folle, je vous dit !_

_J'ai chèrement payé ce droit au bonheur avec lui et croyez-moi, rien d'autre ne se mettra sur notre route. La mort elle-même n'y suffira pas. Il est mon tout, mon univers et je prie tout les jours que le ciel nous accorde une longue vie. Nous le méritons, non ?_

_Ce soir, nous fêtons notre pendaison de cremaillère. Je trouvais ça trop rapide mais Naruto aime avoir en permanence ses amis autour de lui. Ca me fait sourire lorsque j'y pense car si j'étais resté tel que je fus autrefois, jamais il n'aurait pu la faire. J'étais bien trop exclusif en ce temps-là mais désormais, je me suis amélioré. C'est un combat de chaques jours mais j'avance petit à petit grâce à son amour et à son attention._

_J'inspire un grand coup et m'accoude contre la balustrade de bois de la véranda. Je l'entend arriver mais fait comme si de rien n'était parce que je n'attend qu'une chose : qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Là, je renverse ma tête en arrière contre son épaule et ferme les yeux de plaisir. _

_Je voudrais rester éternellement comme ça. A jamais prisonnier de ses bras._

_- Mon coeur, ça te dirais d'étrenner ces magnifiques draps sur notre néanmoins magnifique et grand lit ?_

_Lui, il sait parler à mon coeur. Je le prend par la main pour l'y conduire et du pied, referme la porte sur nous alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Dans le secret de notre chambre, nous nous sommes aimés jusqu'à plus soif. Seul les murs en sont témoins._


	2. Notre rencontre

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2.

* * *

_

_2. Notre rencontre (flash back)_

_POV Sasuke_

_Qui est-il ? Je le regarde, assis auprès de cette fille brune aux yeux blanc. Mon coeur bat la chamade alors que je plonge dans ses prunelles bleu. Un frisson parcours mon corps, une légère couche de sueur recouvre mon front._

_Mes mains tremblent...ça faisait lontemps. Mais cette fois n'a rien à voir avec la dernière. C'est tellement plus fort comme si un ouragan balayait mes pensées, me laissant totalement à nu. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de briser ce contact entre nous. Puis je me reprend : je dois me ressaisir. Aurais-je déjà oublié le résultat de ma dernière expérience ?_

_Pour rien au monde je ne souhaite revivre ça. Pardon à toi qui fait battre mon coeur car tu va payer pour un passé qui ne te concerne en rien._

_Pardon !_

_Je suis un salaud. Comment ai-je pu être un tel monstre ? Plus je le regarde et plus je le vois dépérir. Il a perdu toute sa verve, la lumière dans ses yeux s'est tarie. A cause de moi, de ma lâcheté, de ma faiblesse. Naruto...si tu savais comme je regrette. Je t'aime tellement !_

_Il est partit. A cause de moi. Mon blond n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'ai honte de moi, de ce que je suis. J'ai couché avec sa petite amie ( elle ne le méritait pas, la garce ! ) juste pour l'enfoncer plus encore. Ses amis m'ont dit qu'il avait fait une dépression._

_Je suis un salaud. Pardonne-moi, Naruto parce que je ne sais pas être autrement._

_Lorsque j'ai su qu'il était revenu, j'étais heureux. Oui, il avait surmonté sa dépression, il était redevenu lui-même. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je constate que j'avais crée un monstre. Et le monstre ne voulait que ma destruction. Je l'ai vu s'acharner à détourner toutes mes conquêtes, reproduire le schéma qu'il avait vécu par ma faute. J'avais mal, il me faisait payer au centuple ma couardise._

_Mais je ne lui en voulait pas, je supportais sans rien dire surtout que mon ex, Gaara m'apporta tout son soutien. Selon lui, Naruto tentait de m'exorciser. Il m'avait dans la peau. Et moi, je l'aimais comme un fou._

_Finalement, nous avons étés ensembles. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos mais j'ai enfin réussi à lui faire admettre qu'il m'aimait. Ce ne fut pas sans souffrance mais désormais, il est à moi. A moi seul !_

_J'ai recommencé. Parce que je ne sais pas vivre autrement. Mais il m'aime et il me l'a prouvé._

_Il m'a sauvé !_


	3. Notre bain

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2.

* * *

_

_3. notre bain_

_- Sacré soirée, hein ?_

_Plongé dans un bain parfumé à la vanille, Naruto poussa un soupir de contentement._

_- Je suis mort, dit-il avec un soupir. Kiba m'a lessivé._

_- Tu le connais, lui et l'alcool, ça fait deux._

_- Je le saurais la prochaine fois._

_- Parce que tu comptes en faire beaucoup, des soirées comme ça ?_

_Il souriait ce salopiot ! Je voyais bien il voulait m'emmener. Oh non, pas cette fois !_

_- Arrête. Je secouais la tête. Je refuse d'entrer là-dedans avec toi._

_- Amour, geint-il en faisant des yeux larmoyant. J'ai froid sans toi._

_Il tente de me prendre par les sentiments ? ah, je savais qu'il était fourbe !_

_- Pourquoi me rejete-tu ? pleurniche-t-il maintenant. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Je t'en supplie..._

_Je cède comme à chaque fois. Il sait que je ne peux pas résister lorsqu'il me regarde de cette façon. Je soupire et me deshabille, conscient qu'il guette le moindre de mes gestes. Je sens son regard me brûler la peau et rougit malgré moi. J'aime sentir qu'il me désire, que j'ai ce pouvoir sur lui._

_Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude, à l'autre bout de la baignoire. Non parce que, mine de rien je suis fatigué. Gérer quelques cinquantes personnes n'est pas une tâche facile et il m'a fallut toute ma détermination et mon sang-froid légendaire pour ne pas trucider ceux qui se glissait en catimini dans les chambres pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Oui, elles sont pour nos futurs enfant._

_Je vous voit venir ! Naruto ne le sait pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. j'attend juste le moment pour le lui dire, c'est tout. Et puis, j'ai encore du mal avec la proximité qu'il peut avoir avec certains. Je suis jaloux, je sais c'est puéril mais comprenez-moi : étant en pleine réeducation, il va me falloir du temps._

_Il se rapproche, sournois comme un serpent. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, je la connais. Il veut prendre mon corps, me fatiguer jusqu'à ce que je m'abandonne contre lui. J'en ai envie, ce n'est pas ça le problème mais je le connais : il est infatiguable et franchement, j'ai envie de dormir._

_- Amour. Il tend sa main dans ma direction. Approche._

_Je le regarde de biais, suspicieux. Sans déconner, il me prend pour un bleu ?_

_- Je veux juste te sentir contre moi._

_- Sans tes mains baladeuses ?_

_- Chéri ! Il rit, ça m'attendrit. Bien sûr que je les baladerais sur ton corps mais c'est tout._

_- Tu ne me fatiguera pas, hein ?_

_- Voyons, ai-je déjà menti ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il glisse sa seconde main sous l'eau ? A tout les coups, il croise les doigts sous la mousse. Mais bon, je n'ai pas de preuve alors..._

_Je m'approche puis me tourne pour me mettre dos à lui. il a raison, cette chaleur entre ses bras, rien ne l'égalise. Il me touche, me frôle là où je suis le plus sensible, attentif à mon plaisir. Je m'éveille alors que sa main plonge entre mes cuisses pour effleurer mon sexe du doigt. Je gémis et son sourire s'agrandit._

_Il le prend en main, me soulève de son autre main libre et entre en moi. Oh, comme il est gros ! Il bouge des hanches tout en imprimant le même rythme à sa main. Je plonge dans un océan de plaisr, son souffle contre ma peau, ses cris dans mon cou. Je hurle, je gémis, je souffle tandis qu'il s'enfonce en moi avec ardeur. L'eau gicle autour de nous, la buée colle nos cheveux contre nos visages._

_Je me penche en avant, il prend mes hanches entre ses mains et accélère le rythme. Je suis en feu, je brûle de plaisir et d'amour. _

_- Ah...Naruto, je...je t'aime !_

_- Je t'aime aussi, amour de ma vie._

_Il mordille la peau sensible de ma nuque, me faisant atteindre l'extase. Les yeux révulsé, je jouis comme jamais en le sentant se répandre en moi puis je glisse contre le rebord de la baignoire, à bout de souffle. Il m'a eu. Et j'en ai aimé chaques secondes._

_Il me soulève et m'emmène dans notre chambre. Je suis perdu !_


	4. Notre première nuit

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2.

* * *

_

_4. Notre première nuit_

_POV Naruto_

_Lorsque nous entrons, la pièce est plongé dans l'obscurité. Je marche vers le futon d'un pas conquérant pour l'y poser aussi délicatement qu'une feuille. Il me regarde s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et étaler ses cheveux d'une main sur l'oreiller puis le fixer avec dévotion. Lorsqu'il me regarde de la sorte, j'ai l'impression d'être le plus important dans sa vie._

_Sasuke reste alangui devant cette admiration sans borne qu'il lit dans mon regard. Cette nuit est la première dans notre demeure. Notre maison rien qu'à nous et je suis heureux que nous la passions à faire l'amour. Je sais, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut surtout après son discours dans la salle de bain mais bon, comment résister à un ange blond ? Je l'aime tellement._

_- Cette nuit, je veux te redécouvrir. Retrouver cette osmose qui, je l'espère ne nous as jamais quitté._

_Me penchant en avant, je fis pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur son visage, son cou et son torse. Le regarder fermer les yeux, soupirer et se tordre de plaisir était un privilège que je souhaitais garder pour moi toute ma vie._

_Ma langue suivait un chemin mystérieux, invisible et pourtant si bien connu. Mes mains partirent à sa découverte, retraçant chaques aspérités du bout des doigts. L'entendre se tordre de plaisir décupla mon désir._

_Je m'engouffrais au coeur de son intimité, titillant du bout de la langue cet anneau de chair. Léchant et suçant son sexe, aspirant ses testicules avec ardeur...reécouter le son si particulier de sa voix eraillé de plaisir !_

_Enfin s'introduire dans cet antre chaud. Aller et venir en lui Puis exploser ensembles vers le plaisir, l'apothéose de nos sentiments._

_- Je t'aime, haleta Sasuke._

_- Ce n'est pas finit, dis-je en roulant sur le dos, l'emportant avec moi. Ca ne fait que commencer..._


	5. Nos courses

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2.

* * *

_

_5 Les courses_

_- Non Naru, on ne prend pas ça ! Debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, je lançais des éclairs avec mes yeux._

_- Mais mamour, j'en veux, moi !_

_- Pas la peine d'insister, je refuse !_

_- S'il te plaît !_

_- Non. Si je cède pour une, tu va t'empresser de remplir le chariot et je ne veux pas manger que ça._

_Naruto lorgna vers le rayon, la bave aux lèvres._

_- Juste un de chaques, ok ?_

_Je soupire._

_- Je te connais, susucre. _

_- Quoi ? il pose une main sur son coeur en guise de bonne foi. Douterais-tu de ma parole ?_

_Vraiment...mais vraiment il me prend pour un con !_

_- Ok, dis-je finalement. Mais si tu en prend un de chaques alors je prend tout ce que je veux au rayon frais._

_- Hein ? Ah, il commence à tilter._

_- Alors, marché conclu ?_

_Je le sens hésiter. Evidemment, savoir que je vais remplir le caddie avec des légumes et autres produit qu'il refuse de manger le rebute. Mais je ne cèderais pas. Le mois dernier a été horrible et pas question de revivre ça. Je n'en supporte même plus l'odeur, c'est pour dire !_

_- Tu es obligé d'essayer de me faire ingurgiter tout ça ? Demande-t-il avec une grimace. J'ai l'estomac sensible et..._

_- Dit tout de suite que je cuisine mal ! coupais-je._

_Je le vois se retracter et cache mon sourire. Ca marche à chaques fois !_

_- Non, tu es un as et j'aime ta cuisine._

_- Mais..._

_- Heu..., je sais qu'il tâte le terrain pour la jouer fine. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude depuis que je me suis fait avoir le mois dernier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis venu avec lui cette fois._

_- Juste deux alors ?_

_Je crois bien que j'ai gagné !

* * *

_

_- Ah non ! Naruto gonfle les joues et me tourne le dos, boudeur._

_- Des melons. C'est bon, le melon._

_- Un goût aussi bizarre pour un aspect tout aussi bizarre. _

_- Oh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise foi !_

_- Les ballons, je joue au foot avec !_

_- Mauvais perdant !

* * *

_

_- Quoi encore ? Râla le blond. Tu va pas ramasser toutes les cochonneries de ce magasin ?_

_- Tais-toi, tu m'agaces._

_- Je veux de l'alcool._

_- Je te préviens : si tu te resaoule avec tes idiot de potes, je te quitte._

_- Oh ! La vile menace._

_- Et cet adorable fessier, étroit et chaud ne sera plus à toi._

_Naruto déglutit, le regard fixé sur le postérieur de son compagnon._

_- Du sirop, c'est bien, non ?

* * *

_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu prendre ça ?_

_- C'est mimi, non ? J'exhibe un caleçon avec des oursons._

_- Yeurk ! _

_- Dommage. Imagine, tes adorables fesses moulé dans ce caleçon que je trouve si excitant !_

_Le blond le lui arrache des mains et le jette dans le chariot._

_- Bon, on rentre ?

* * *

_

_- Heu...c'est toi qui a la carte, non ?_

_- Quelle carte ?_

_- C'est pas vrai ! Je soupire. Le portefeuille, tu l'a bien prit, non ?_

_- Heu...non !_

_- Bon sang, mais t'est bête ou quoi ? Comment on va payer maintenant ?_

_- Fait un strip._

_Il recule, je dois commencer à lui faire peur._

_- Je rigolais ! Il me tend le portefeuille. Il a de la chance, j'ai bien faillit l'étriper.

* * *

_

_- Naruto ? c'est quoi ça ?_

_- Heu...des ramens ?_

_J'expire bruyamment._

_- Cours !_


	6. Notre dispute

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2.

* * *

_ _6. Notre première dispute_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux !_

_- Ah oui ? Parce que tu penses que j'hallucine ? Je t'ai parfaitement vu la reluquer alors ne mens pas !_

_- Je ne dirais rien à ce sujet._

_- Evidemment, tu te défiles !_

_- Me traiterais-tu de lâche ?_

_Je bombe le torse._

_- Je le dis haut et fort : tu es un lâche !_

_- Ah oui ? alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je fais ça ?_

_Il prend la cuillère à pleine mains, la plonge dans le pot et engouffre le tout._

_- NAON ! Je hurle Mais t'es dingue !_

_- Ah ah ! on fait moins le malin, maintenant !_

_- Je vais te tuer._

_- C'est ton côté perfectionniste qui parle là, mon chou ?_

_- Putain, je vais me venger._

_A mon tour, je prend la mienne pour la plonger dans le sien. Il hurle de douleur mais je m'en fiche. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Il me l'arrache des mains mais ayant tout prévu, j'en fais de même avec la sienne._

_- On est à égalité, maintenant._

_- T'es un salaud ! qu'il hurle en découvrant de la pistache dans son pot de glace chocolat moka._

_Je m'esclaffe jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon pot est vide. Je lève la tête pour le voir sourire de toutes ses dents. Il m'a eu !_

_- C'est la dernière fois que je me dispute avec toi pour de la glace, je siffle entre mes dents._

_Il se penche et m'embrasse. Mm mm ! Ce mélange est pas trop mal. Et puis j'adore ce qui arrive juste après._


	7. Notre télé

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2.

* * *

_

_7. Notre télé_

_- C'est complètement nul, marmonnais-je._

_Il ne m'entend pas, tout occupé à regarder "Passion de shinobi ", cette série débile diffusé le soir. Sans rire, c'est tellement...surfait !_

_- Chut ! qu'il me lance. Ca commence._

_Il se cale contre moi et m'embrasse rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran. Ca y est, ça commence._

_...Quel générique de merde !_

_...Et c'est quoi ce résumé de chiotte ?_

_" Dans les épisodes préçédant de Passion de Shinobi : Correze (c'est un nom, ça ?) est revenu alors que tous le croyait mort en mission. Il apprend que la belle kunoichi Dezuna s'est marié avec son cousin et qu'elle est enceinte de son propre père ! Trahi, il se jette dans une liaison avec la meilleure amie de celle-ci sans savoir que Dezuna l'aime toujours et qu'elle avait décidé de divorcer pour lui. Hélàs, l'hokage Densetsu ayant des vues sur le jeune homme s'évertue à les séparer afin de le mettre dans son lit. Correze échappera-t-il au complot redoutable ou succombera-t-il à son attirance pour le chef du village ? "_

_Franchement, c'est complètement nul. Mais lui, il ADORE ! Depuis un an maintenant, il suit ce roman à l'eau de rose tout les jours et encore, c'est celui du soir. _

_Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'il est rodé, mon gars. Eh oui ! Je vous dit pas le programme :_

_8 h 30 : Des jours et des ninjas_

_9h30 : Passion de shinobi_

_10h15 : Le destin de l'hokage_

_11h00 : Konoha Hills_

_14h00 : Les feux des ninjas_

_16h10 : Les frères Kazekage_

_17h50 : Sous les kunais_

_20h00 : Plus belle la mission_

_20h45 : Passion de shinobi_

_C'est pas un programme de fou, ça ? Je me demande quand il trouve le temps de travailler avec tout ça. En plus, il connaît le nom des persos par coeur et arrive à s'y retrouver dans leurs démêlés sentimentaux. Bref, je suis toujours obligés de regarder avec lui car, comme je rentre tard du boulot et part assez tôt, je ne peux jamais mater ce que je voudrais._

_Mais parfois, j'aimerais m'allonger sur lui pour passer un film romantique qui parle de grand sentiment, d'amour et de courage. Tout ce qu'il n'aime pas, bien sûr !_

_Alors ce soir, en rentrant, j'ai eu la surprise de ne pas le voir s'installer devant la télé comme à son habitude. Au lieu de cela, j'ai trouvé des bougies dans tout le salon. Il m'attendait, une bouteille de champagne et deux verres à la main. Ce soir, il m'annonça le programme :_

_Out of africa. Je l'adore oui, je l'aime !!!_

_Je me suis allongé sur lui et j'ai vécu la plus belle soirée de ma vie. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine, ça l'a fait rire. Mais ensuite, il m'a embrassé et je dois dire qu'il a été trèèès convainquant._

_Ai-je déjà dit que je l'aime ?_

_Sûrement, oui.

* * *

_

Pour info, il y aura 17 chapitres.


	8. La lunette

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2._

_8. La lunette_

_Cette fois, je vais le tuer. J'entre dans la chambre et marche vers le lit. D'un geste rageur, j'arrache les couvertures, reprend mon souffle et hurle : _

_- Naruto !_

_Il sursaute le pauvre mais je ne lâcherais rien. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Je saute sur le lit et l'immobilise entre mes jambes. Il a voulu fuir le filou mais j'ai été plus rapide._

_- Quoi ? Il grogne, il n'est pas content._

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?_

_- Hein ? Mais Sasu-chan, de quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Continue de nier et je te chidorise, ok ?_

_- Ah ah, tu parles beaucoup ce matin !_

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ?_

_- Toi...Je tremble de tout mes membres. On va se battre, je le sens, je le sais._

_- Tu va crever, dis-je avant de l'étrangler des deux mains. Il se débat comme il peut mais j'ai l'avantage enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sa main sur mon postérieur pour le pincer. Je hurle et il en profite pour filer. Le traître, c'est une attaque sournoise, ça !_

_Le voilà qui cours vers la cuisine. J'arrive juste derrière mais il a jeté de l'eau par terre. Je glisse tout du long pour m'écraser contre la baie vitré suivi par son rire moqueur. Ah, il croit avoir gagné ? J'attrape un coussin et je vise les bouteilles posés sur le buffet près de l'entrée. Elles se brisent et il ne peut éviter de marcher sur les éclat. Il pousse un hurlement, me fusille du regard et part à cloche pied._

_C'est la guerre. Non mais franchement, il ne peut pas lever la lunette des wc avant de pisser ? Ras le bol de glisser sur les gouttes lorsque je m'asseois. Cette fois, je vais le punir comme un toutou !_


	9. Nos discussions

_Séquelle de notre vie commune._

_Plusieurs chapitres relatant l'installation et la vie commune de naruto et sasuke. Séquelle à Obsession 1 et 2._

_9 Nos discussions_

— _Naru..._

— _Mmm..._

_A moitié endormi, je dois faire vite pour capter son attention._

— _J'aimerais parler de nos futurs enfants._

— _On peut en discuter demain ?_

— _C'est maintenant que je veux en parler._

— _Mmm..._

_Naruto lui tourna le dos et s'endormit aussi sec sous les yeux éffarés de Sasuke. Quand il entendit :_

— _Ouais Densetsu...met le dans ton plumard le Correze !_

— _Décidément, on ne peut parler de rien avec toi après que tu ai regardé tes séries à la con ! _

_Sasuke sourit puis s'endormit._


End file.
